


Share with me

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Чёрт, - думает Саймон, глядя на то, как смущённо напрягается от обычного объятия их лидер, не в силах сдержать своего умиления, согревающего тириумные трубки и обдающего регулятор сердцебиения мягким теплом, - насколько ты неопытен, Маркус?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Потрясающей weird_fox, которая толкает меня на новые свершения, и позволяет окунуться в новый потрясающий пейринг!) Надеюсь, Саймон не вышел слишком слабым или сладким здесь...

Если посмотреть на ситуацию в целом, то можно с уверенностью сказать, что Саймона всё происходящее в некоторой степени забавляет. То есть не то чтобы Маркус не производил впечатления андроида, который может и умеет совершенно всё, но одно короткое, почти невинное касание, что случается между ними, вызывает странную, и, даже трогательную реакцию.

Их революция осталась далеко позади, и впереди много дел, масса проблем, требующих скорейшего решения, но едва ли сейчас всё это заботит Саймона, ведь лидер девиантов выглядит сбитым с толку, когда Саймон сжимает его в крепких объятиях на секунду, когда ему особенно сильно нужны утешения.

Новые переговоры с людьми, держащими власть в своих руках долго и крепко не самое простое дело, и, определённо, они выматывают.

Саймон знает, что люди бывают невыносимы в общении. Его жизнь в подчинении человеческим существам была куда разнообразнее, чем кто-либо мог себе представить, и, в отличие от многих, ему, сменившему четыре семьи, удалось невероятным образом сохранить об этом память и навыки, приобретённые за время в службе человеку.

— Господи боже и святой Камски, как же они меня достали, — вздыхает Маркус, когда проходит в небольшую квартиру, которую они снимают на пару близ посольства.

Логичнее всего, конечно, было бы поселиться в самом посольстве, но их лидер решил, что в этом нет необходимости, поскольку те помещения, которые мог бы занимать он сам со своим ближним кругом куда нужнее для временных передержек андроидов, пострадавших от рук прежних владельцев до или после свершения революции.

Поскольку размещаться в нём самом оказалось бы лишней тратой ресурсов, которые необходимы для поддержания порядка, а также для стабильной групповой работы психологов, то было решено, что ближний круг с их единственным лидером снимут себе квартиры неподалёку.

В добавок ко всему, Маркуса нет двойника, которого можно было бы поселить в посольстве для отвлечения всеобщего внимания, и этот аспект Саймон находит до крайности неудобным. Это плата за исключительность — знание, что тебя даже некем заменить в случае настоящей полномасштабной угрозы со стороны людей. Так что подобную производственную необходимость сам Саймон рассматривает скорее как благо — едва ли люди смогут легко к ним подобраться, если вся верхушка правительства будет рассредоточена по съемным квартирам.

Да и то, что в посольстве теперь размещаются жертвы, пострадавшие от человеческих рук его всё-таки вдохновляет.

— С людьми бывает трудно, — соглашается Саймон, глядя на то, как их лидер стаскивает с себя плащ, по устоявшейся привычке аккуратно устраивая его на вешалке у двери и стаскивая ботинки и оставаясь босым.

Андроиды не чувствуют ни боли, ни холода, так что единственное для чего нужна обувь — защита ножных пластин и социальная условность. И то и другое в их жилище совершенно лишнее, так что Саймон чуть улыбаясь, наслаждаясь знанием такой мелочи о том, кто вызывает в его душе мягкий трепет.

Едва ли на лице Маркуса сейчас отражается больше, чем одна эмоция, да и ту надо бы хорошенько поиска, а вот самому андроиду очевидно, что их лидер устал, раздражён и на грани отчаяния, хотя сторонний наблюдатель не увидел бы даже самой сильной из негативных эмоций. Хорошо, что Саймон привык смотреть в глаза, а не на лицевую мимику.

«Если человек устал, то ему нужен чай или какао, а ещё большая порция обнимашек», — учил его Джефф, второй обладатель Саймона, и самый главный источник всех его познаний о том, как понимать человеческую расу.

Вот только предложить Маркусу чай, какао или тириумный коктейль было бы странным поэтому он выбирает лучший способ показать сожителю то, что понимает и поддерживает его.

Устроиться на коленях откинувшегося на диване Маркуса — дело пары секунд. Как и обвить руки вокруг его шеи, притягивая к себе и мягко, осторожно скользнуть ладонью по спине, говоря:

— Расслабься. Этот долгий день кончился, да? — Саймону особенно хорошо даётся мягкий, успокаивающий тон из-за его самого первого владельца, у которого был взрывной характер и приступы немотивированной агрессии. Маркус таким не страдает, очевидно, но старые привычки не изживаемы не только у людей.

Саймон может отключить ей просто передвинув это умение в значение «выкл», но он не хочет от него избавляться, даже на время. Да и сейчас оно кажется ему уместным.

Вот только вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, их лидер, напротив, замирает, напрягается всем телом и сжимает пальцы на обивке дивана, неуверенно. И вот это уже странно, ведь ему должно быть и без того ясно, что Саймон не собирается причинять вред и такая реакция требует к себе дополнительного внимания, чтобы её пояснить.

— Да, — глухо отзывается тот ему в шею, и отстраняется, отводя взгляд.

«Чёрт, — думает Саймон, глядя на всё это не в силах сдержать своего умиления, согревающего тириумные трубки и обдающего регулятор сердцебиения мягким теплом, — насколько ты неопытен, Маркус?»

Эта простая мысль открывает перед ним настоящие горизонты для дальнейшего изучения и исследования, но то, насколько смущён Маркус заставляет задуматься о взаимном комфорте.

«Ты выглядишь как тот, кто может убить, а на деле сладкая булочка, — хмыкает беззвучно Саймон, чётко следя за тем, чтобы эта мысль не ушла по двухстороннему каналу в их безмолвной связи, — кто бы мог подумать, а? Мне нравится.»

— Спасибо за это, — тихо отзывается Маркус, и вздёргивает подбородок, словно пытаясь казаться мощнее, увереннее чем есть.

Каждый нашёл бы подобное выглядит особенно трогательным, если вспомнить о том, какой невинной была его реакция на простое дружеское объятие, пускай даже и на коленях.

— Сколько угодно горячих обнимашек для нашего бессменного лидера, — улыбается широко Саймон, стараясь не загадывать сильно вперёд, но не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы начать планировать дальнейшее изучение границ полученного Маркусом житейского опыта.

И хорошо, что его собственная улыбка не выдаёт и сотой доли всех этих чувств.

Впрочем, так же как и лицо лидера девиантов.


	2. Chapter 2

Живя вдвоём, нельзя сказать, что они не пересекаются, или делают это слишком мало — всё свободное время они проводят в компании друг друга, просто его не так чтобы уж и очень много. Однако, Саймон понимает — несмотря на то, что Маркус андроид такой же как и он сам, но и ему нужны силы для восстановления потраченной энергии. И он берёт на себя эту ответственную функцию, пускай даже и против воли Маркуса.

На самом деле, исполнять роль сиделки или секретаря, или кого-то, кто сочетает в себе обе эти функции для него не в новинку. Джеффу нужен был кто-то вроде мультифункционального существа, чтобы следить за неустойчивым ритмом жизни архитектора. — составлять график сна, рассчитывать время прибытия и отправки со встреч, следить за нормальным режимом питания, в конце концов. И Саймон неплохо справлялся с тем, чтобы доставить уложить творца на новый объект, напомнить о крайних сроках сдачи очередного проекта или присматривать за ним во время болезни, попутно составляя расписание встреч и дел на грядущий день.

Опыта в этом у домашнего андроида более чем достаточно, поэтому и с Маркусом особенных трудностей не возникает. Особенно с учётом того, что в отличие от вздорного человека, их лидер не протестует, принимая решения Саймона в этой сфере как приоритетные, сваливая на него всё, что не идёт для социума андроидов с пометкой «важное». Наверное, именно поэтому Саймон тянет с тем, чтобы опробовать уже придуманный им в голове план.

Ужасное желание понять насколько невинен их лидер идёт рука об руку с беспокойством о его функциональности, а тихое желание стать ближе со страстью, которая гложет в их паре лишь одного PL600, что заставляет себя перестать засматриваться на вечно занятого Маркуса.

И всё-таки, когда их лидер вздрагивает всем телом от короткого прикосновения к запястью, он не может удержаться. Это больше чем он, потому что взгляд голубых глаз цепляет короткое движение чужого корпуса от едва заметного касания и фиксируется в памяти как-то, что должно отправится в корневой каталог.

«Здесь?» — исключительно для себя думает Саймон с наслаждением и усиливает едва заметное касание.

Подушечки ощупывают запястье, с которого моментально слетает псевдокожа, и дразнит открывшуюся запястную пластину пальцами, заставляя скин на них исчезнуть.

Его голова разрывается от обилия эмоций, самое яркое из которых не удовольствие, как он надеялся, а непонимание. Приходится взять себя в руки, чтобы не принять его на свой счёт, а дать себе подумать, применить чувство к ситуации и посмотреть на неё одновременно с нескольких сторон, пытаясь выяснить что всё-таки именно вызывает растерянность другого андроида.

— Саймон, ты… — начинает Маркус, поднимая на него глаза, но замолкает, заглядывая в голубые оптические приводы, и, явно не в силах подобрать слова, только что и делает, так это разглядывает его лицо, пытаясь, найти там какие-то ответы на свои вопросы, не озвучивая ни одного из них.

— Да-да? — мягкий тон не выдаёт этой жгучей заинтересованности в смущении Маркуса, что обдаёт его следом по их связи.

Приходится контролировать себя, чтобы в их совместном эмоциональном поле отразилось только то тепло, которое он испытывает к их лидеру. Это странно, но его желание обнять теплом, убаюкать сбитого с толку Маркуса ощущается несколько двойственно, с учётом того, что Саймон испытывает желание изучить его всего на предмет самых чувствительных мест на его корпусе.

О том, что он не весь одинаково бесчувственный сам Саймон узнал несколько лет назад, когда жил у пары милых девушек, которые настолько сильно не любили заниматься хозяйством, что приобрели андроида его модели в буквальном смысле с рук. Без обнуления памяти. Снова.

Именно они-то и открыли для Саймона то, что особенно тонкие пластины на корпусе имеют чувствительность сходную с человеческой. Небольшая погрешность при сборке, и вот, некоторые из них чуть тоньше прочих, но у каждой отдельно взятой модели приходится выяснять — где именно они располагаются.

Их мягкие ладони помогли исследовать себя полностью, изучить каждый миллиметр тела, и дать им то, чего они обе хотели. И то, против чего не протестовал и сам Саймон. Взаимопонимание.

— Ты не мог бы… — Маркус снова начинает, и замолкает, не в силах подобрать слова, пока подушечками пальцев Саймон изучает его запястье неторопливо, даже не рассматривая, просто запоминая как врезана эта пластина и где располагается тонкий шов, по краям которого обострена чувствительность.

— Перестать? — мягко спрашивает Саймон, обдавая Маркуса самой нежной из своих улыбок, и получает неуверенное покачивание головы в ответ.

Тот, кажется, думает, что он издевается, и, сказать по правде, это недалеко от истины, на самом деле. Нет, Саймон не ставит себе целью поиздеваться над лидером, но изучить его, понять, запомнить каждую реакцию и записать её — да. И всё это с одной лишь только целью.

Он хочет знать о том, кто ему нравится абсолютно всё.

Так же, как и люди.


	3. Chapter 3

Любопытно, что по их внутренней связи можно отправлять не только мысли, но и чувства, ощущения, воспоминания, которые растекутся отголосками по чужой коже после того, как адресат распакует полученное сообщение. Такие передачи дело не трудное, но едва ли кто-то из девиантов бы захотел делиться тем, что входит в их корневые каталоги, особенное понимание «личного» с другими андроидами.

Ещё до того, как он примкнул к Иерихону Саймон встретил такого же как он — в буквальном смысле. То же лицо, та же модель, примерно тот же набор умений и знаний. Просвещённый человеком каждый из них хотел знать то, насколько опытен его близнец, собрат. Хотя, слово «однофамилец», без сомнений, подошло бы лучше прочих из всех человеческих понятий.

Когда кончились воспоминания, они перешли на эмоции, а после тех и вовсе на физические ощущения. Тогда-то и стало ясным, что внутри андроидов можно передавать физические ощущения, опыт, покрытый эмоциональным содержанием. Другое дело было в том, что на Иерихоне не было никого, кто захотел бы делиться чем-то подобным, потому что почти все местные девианты были искалечены людьми, а делиться чувством боли, отчаяния, страхом никому не в радость.

Зато теперь у Саймона есть бесценный опыт, переданный ему Мануэлем в том, как правильно отправлять свои физические ощущения, чтобы не захватить ничего лишнего. Нужно быть внимательным и осторожным, выбрать подходящее время и место, но Саймон просто не может удержаться, когда человеческая делегация покидает кабинет Маркуса, и тот сидит совершенно точно вымотанный и уставший после долгих переговоров.

«Как ты?» — гласит простое сообщение, отправленное по связи, и вместе с ним Саймон вроде как ненароком цепляет памятное ощущение долгого, мягкого поцелуя, который ещё много дней не отпускал его после того, как он случился.

Нежное прикосновение, едва различимое, короткое, ласковое, что сменяется на обжигающее скольжение языка, и острое, ощутимое касание кромки зубов нижней губы. Долгие, дразнящие на расстоянии ощущения тепла поцелуи, которые то становятся ближе, то, напротив, отдаляются, запакованы чуть небрежно, когда Саймон цепляет их к своему вопросу. Незамысловатая, простая ласка, в которой столько сводящей с ума теплоты, принятия и обожания должны скрасить отдых вымотавшегося лидера перед его следующей встречей, до которой чуть больше дюжины минут.

Нельзя сказать, что Саймон ожидает какой-то особенной реакции на эту откровенную провокацию. Для него это всего лишь способ поддразнить их лидера, проверить насколько тот прочен, насколько чувствителен там, где возникают эмоции. В конце концов, насколько хорошо Маркус вообще может ощущать то, что не является его собственными воспоминаниями. В полной мере, конечно же.

Андроид замирает под взглядом Саймона так, словно его только что ударили в лицо изо всех сил. Пальцы сжимают подлокотники кресла, а невидящий взор смотрит куда-то в пустоту, пока он пытается осознать то, что с ним происходит, примеряя на себя чужую память. Едва ли Саймон ожидал чего-то подобного, когда отправлял свои воспоминания о ласках последнего из хозяев, оснастившего его тело всеми необходимыми дополнениями для того, чтобы сделать из его модели андроида того, кто подходит для долгих взаимных ласк и с кем можно разделить постель во всех смыслах, распахивая ему навстречу свою душу.

Саймон думал, что Маркус всего лишь посинеет от прилива тириума к тонкой прослойке между скином и псевдокожей, или отведёт взгляд, не более. Та реакция Мануэля на этот поцелуй была такой, и в голове не сразу сходится то, что чувствительность двух разных андроидов, тем более не из одной линейки будет так разительно отличаться.

Вот уж чего он точно не ожидал, так того, что Маркус, замерев, будет чуть двигать губами, словно отвечая на воскрешённые Саймоном в памяти нежности, сдавливая несчастное кресло в пальцах до хруста древесины. Или того, каким жалобным взглядом на него посмотрит их лидер, когда воспроизведение его памяти в чужой голове закончится, оставляя Саймона с чувством вины, ведь он и правда хотел как лучше, пускай и надеялся, что проведённый эксперимент сразу выстрелит в две стороны — даст лидеру шанс расслабиться в тот момент, когда тому это будет особенно необходимо, и сработает на сближение.

— Как ты? — повторяет он, глядя на Маркуса виновато, словно сожалея о том, что его другу пришлось пережить нечто подобное.

— Я… хм… — сбитый с толку андроид чуть хмурится, пытаясь анализировать свои ощущения, и, сосредоточившись на пережитом, смотрит на замершего в ожидании вердикта Саймона внимательнее. — Что это было?

В голове сотни вариантов того, что можно ответить на подобное, но Саймону несколько стыдно за то, что он доставил явно некомфортные переживания Маркусу, и он отметает всё то, что должно бы прозвучать как нежное заигрывание или робкий флирт, проклиная тихонько Норт, которая не показала их лидеру какими могут быть поцелуи. Пускай даже он и признает собственную вину в полном объёме, но сейчас поступить так по-человечески проще.

— Случайно зацепил, — виноватая улыбка у Саймона выходит идеальной, и Маркус кивает, принимая его совершенно лживый ответ за чистую монету.

Он ждёт того, что Маркус спросит что-то вроде «почему?» или «когда?» или что-то ещё, но тот наученный горьким опытом расспросов Норт не задаёт ему ни единого вопроса, касательно его прошлого и вот это уже огорчает.

Как будто бы ему ничуть не интересно.

Как будто бы они всего лишь друзья, и ничего больше.

Как будто бы тут только Саймон потихоньку сходит с ума на их общественном лидере.

Безответно.


	4. Chapter 4

Нельзя сказать, что их отношения стоят на месте. По крайней мере их дружеские отношения — точно нет. Когда Маркус решается, то расспрашивает его аккуратно и осторожно, словно боится спугнуть, сказать что-то не то. Саймона откровенно веселит настолько трепетное отношение, ведь он не такой беззащитный котёнок, каким его видит их лидер, и долгая жизнь до Иерихона была куда богаче и увлекательней, чем у андроида, что прожил под крылышком заботливого престарелого художника до того, как потерять всё.

Едва ли он сможет объяснить словами Маркусу то, почему он ушёл от людей, после того как Эрик, его последний владелец, умер. Едва ли он сможет даже показать это так, чтобы тот понял — время от времени к людям привязываешься слишком крепко, чтобы позволить кому-то другому заменить место ушедшего навсегда. И всё же, он пытается.

Они касаются ладоней друг друга несколько раз на дню, и это приятное дополнение к тому, что всё своё свободное время они с Маркусом проводят вместе. Их взаимопонимание крепнет, доверие растёт, пускай даже и совсем не так и не в ту сторону, в которую хотелось бы.

И всё же, это способствует тому, чтобы Саймон снова и снова пытался сдвинуть отношение их лидера с мёртвой точки, стараясь показать ему то, что жизнь не заканчивается на единственном варианте.

— Меня можешь сменить ты, Норт, Джош, — спокойно говорит ему Маркус, в очередной раз закрывая глаза и устало выдыхая во время небольшого перерыва в переговорах с человеческим консулом. — Но проблема в том, что сейчас именно я — лицо девиантов. И пока я жив, пока функционален и дееспособен, мне нужно выполнять свою работу хорошо.

В такие моменты Саймону кажется, что ему удастся переубедить Маркуса в твердолобой уверенности в том, что раз его заряд рассчитан на две человеческие жизни, то и отдыхать ему совсем не нужно. Время от времени, он уверен, что вообще нет.

Саймону не нравится то, как внутренние системы, отвечающие за эмоциональную стабильность качает так сильно, просто из-за отсутствия полного понимания того, как думает Маркус, хотя он отчаянно старается это сделать. Настолько отчаянно, что в один момент не выдерживает, и, когда они в очередной раз заходят домой, после долгого трудового дня в посольстве, когда Маркус стаскивает с себя одежды и шагает в душ, чтобы смыть с себя запахи, пропитавшие его за целый день, который он контактировал с самыми разными существами из разных слоёв общества, Саймон не сдерживается.

Скин смуглой кожи слетает с запястья Маркуса в тот же миг, когда он перехватывает его, осторожно сжимая в своих пальцах, чтобы не бередить их лидера смущающими чувствами больше, чем нужно, когда Саймон передаёт память так просто.

Без вопросов, без пояснений.

Тихо и молча, глядя в разные глаза с замиранием тириумного насоса в груди, с перегревом регулятора сердечного ритма. В его глазах нет надежды, только тоска, печаль и понимание — едва ли Маркус вообще хоть раз может посмотреть на подчинённого и друга так, как он сам смотрит на него. Не потому, что его глаза зашорены человеческими условностями, а потому что у лидера девиантов никак не может найтись времени на то, чтобы наладить свою личную жизнь.

Саймон делает это лишь потому, что чертовски устал от непонимания, и страстно хочет хоть какой-то настоящей реакции от Маркуса на всего его тщетные попытки. Хочет, чтобы этот исключительный андроид наконец-то увидел его самого, не скрытого дружеским отношением, мягкой поддержкой. Чтобы тот увидел, в конце концов, что Саймон тянется к нему каждой своей чёртовой клеточкой, каждой молекулой пластиковых соединений и тириумной трубкой.

В памяти пробивается память об Эрике. О том, как тот сжимал руку Саймона, медленно погружаясь в его готовое для вторжения тело, и воспоминание об этом акте утекает по их связи в общее пространство до того, как Саймон успевает перехватить его. Память о том, как ему было хорошо с кем-то другим. Как он стонал от удовольствия, подаваясь бедрами на каждый жест, запоминая каково это — быть единым с тем, кто так до безумия тебе нравится.

— Сегодня был долгий день, — спокойно говорит Маркус, когда их взгляды встречаются, и Саймон не выдерживает, ломается с чем-то внутри себя, обрушивает на него свои чувства, заполненные только Маркусом, мысли, повторяющие его имя снова и снова, желание заставить того уткнуться носом в диванную подушку и лежать так до тех пор, пока вся затраченная энергия не придёт в норму.

Эмоции, которые разрывают Саймона каждый день терабайтами памяти утекают к их лидеру, не щадя того. Саймон не стыдится своих чувств и желаний, в которых он притягивает чёртового Маркуса к себе ближе, и впивается в его губы яростным поцелуем, вымещая на том всё, что этот андроид заставляет его чувствовать каждый чёртов день.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза долго, пристально, не отводя взглядов, пока Саймон не отпускает чужое запястье, чувствуя опустошение. Сделав всё, что только мог, единственное что ему остаётся — смириться, отпустив и любовь, и нежность, и тоску. Всё эмоции выгорают, оставляя выжженную землю, за которой остаётся неизменно он сам.

— Да, день был и правда долгим, — признаёт Саймон, отворачиваясь, глядя в сторону так, словно ничего и не было. — И даже неделя.

«Или чуть больше», — добавляет Саймон беззвучно, исключительно у ошалевшего Маркуса в голове, и выскальзывает и из его чувственного восприятия, оставляя их лидера один на один со всеми эмоциями, которые только что передал ему через касание.

Едва ли Маркус примет всё, что он пытался ему сказать, но у Саймона хотя бы есть немного времени для того, чтобы осознать что он только что натворил.

Сильные пальцы внезапно сжимаются на его запястье, и резким рывком он оказывается впечатан в крепкий корпус Маркуса и прижат к нему двумя руками.

— Тебе стоило сказать раньше, — голос лидера звучит твёрдо, и Саймон понимает, что тает изнутри ко всем чертям в момент, когда его рот накрывают властные, уверенные губы, повторяя ровно тот же самый поцелуй, что был когда-то у него с Эриком, но совершенно иначе.

«У тебя нет никакого опыта, — с не угасающим трепетом думает Саймон отправляя это в голову Маркусу, — но ты стараешься ради меня. Почему?»

“ Потому что я тоже схожу на тебе с ума», — решительно отзывается Маркус, не прерывая страстного, горячего поцелуя, в котором он стягивает ненужную одежду с Саймона.

Маркус старается, когда Саймон показывает ему самые тонкие пластины на своём теле. Он бережен и нежен, и не отпускает его руку, деля все свои чувства по внутренней связи. Кажется, от такого счастья можно сойти с ума. Особенно, когда тот встаёт на колени и медленно скользит губами вниз по чёртовому члену, вынуждая Саймона заходится страстными стонами при взгляде на коленопреклонённого девианта.

Это зрелище настолько потрясающее, что, ей-богу, Саймон бы прошёл за черту баннера ещё раз, если бы ему велели отстраниться от их неповторимого андроида.

«От твоего неповторимого андроида», — насмешливо фыркает Маркус у него в голове и Саймон не выдерживает, тянет его к себе ближе, опускаясь на холодный и скользкий пол.

Наплевать на то, что руки и ноги соскальзывают, когда Маркус накрывает его собой, устраиваясь между гостеприимно разведённых ног. Пожалуй, сейчас Саймон особенно счастлив тому, что его нет нужды готовить, потому что такого издевательства он бы не выдержал.

— Иди ко мне, — просит он, и Маркус послушно накрывает его собой, словно отгораживая своей спиной от всего остального мира и соскальзывает в мягкие, влажные мышцы одним движением.

Связь, кажется, звенит от обилия данных, которые курсируют между ними вместе с толчками, поцелуями и горячими объятиями. Особенно, когда удовольствие переходит сладкую грань, и Маркус, повинуясь нежной, беззвучной просьбе накрывает его член своей ладонью и ласкает ровно так, как учит его Саймон — уверенно, почти жёстко, невыносимо сладко.

Они делят друг с другом всё. Теперь — точно.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует продолжение этой работы? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ или получить по собственному заказу? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
